Darkness behind hope Remake
by KiraTheCrestOfChaos
Summary: I dont think this shoud earn "Takeru is evil" like in my previous but, Lets see how you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

**Im Back! As promised,Ill be doing a remake for,Darkness behind hope so..**

**enjoy...and i apologize if this still feels rushed, Please send me a message of an example of how should i do it**

* * *

**Takeru takaishi,A young blond boy,was strolling into the park,alongside with his partner,Patamon**

**"**Oh boy..School holidays...Usually i would be happy about it...But then...One in a life,I always want to go back to school..."Takeru Takaishi mummured to himself as he continues tovwalk aroung the block**  
**

Patamon,Who was on top on Takeru's head...Looked around the city and back to his partners,He's been doing that a couple of times...as the blond finally made it home,he went straight for his room and sat on his bed,Fustrated,Patamon meanwhile flew over to Takeru's desk

"Im bored.." Patamon said as he flew. ' How about we tell each other jokes..." The little hamster suggested and was about to think of a good joke,But he was cutted off

"I hate to break it to you...But i suck at those games.." Takeru replied as he covered his face with a pillow "Wake me up if theres something intresting to do..." Takeru mummured to Patamon

And not knowing,Something will happen

* * *

**In the Kamiyas**

Hikari Yagami sat down on the sofa watching boring t.v...She yawned a bit and looked at the clock...Then turn back towards the T.V,Her brother,Tachi Yagami had been watching her

"Wow...It's been a while after we defeated MaloMyotisomon...And the group seems to not be cheerful at all as usual.." Taichi thought to himself and continued to watch Hikari from the kitchen...after a while of watching,As he was about to dose off,He heard a noise of a door clicking...When Tai got fully awake,Hikaru wasnt there...

Must have visit Takeru.." Tai said as he slumped on the table and snoring...

* * *

A buzz of an alarm clock woke Takeru up,Takeru got up and slammed at his alram clock,But it didnt switch off

"What the.." Takeru mummured as he drowsily got up from his bed,He checked is alram and pressed the snooze button,But it didnt work,Takeru figured it was somethin else,Like another alarm clock,But thats when he heard vibrates on his bed...He looked over to his bed,and it turns out,His D-3 Was beeping

"Somethin intresting?" Patamon perked up from the desk and flew to where his partner was,Takeru grabbed the D-3,Only to get an electrical surge around him,Takeru gasped as the light surged around his room

"Patamon.." Takeru called out, Takeru felt himself sinking into darkness, Before a dark figure appeared before him, The figure made Takeru widen his eyes in horror

"You! I thought we defeated you!". Takeru shouted at the being, Only to be fliped upside down, Takeru whimpered as he felt the grasp on his leg tighten

"You.. I want to have revenge on you digidestined, but you could be useful...". the being smirked at the blond boy, Takeru knew where this is going and he didnt like it

"I'll never work for the likes of you...". Takeru said with a menacing growl, The being seemed amused at the boys reaction and setteled him down on the ground roughly

"What is your darkest memories, boy..". The being said as he walked around the empty space, Takeru looked at him with a puzzeled look

"Why should i tell you..". Takeru argued, The being lifted the blond boy with force

"It's losing your digital partner..". The being said with a low voice, Takeru's heart skipped a beat ,Takeru tried to keep himself from remembering, But he couldnt stop it, Takeru breathed hard as those memories sweep infront of him

"How did you.. Ah!". Takeru said and gasped as he landed on the floor on his butt

"You will work for me or...". The being brang out his gigantic hand and opened it, A small animal was resting in there, Much to Takeru's shock

"Patamon!". Takeru shouted and ran after the hand but he was stopped by a force freezing his movement "Patamon!"

"Its no use.. I have put him into a deep sleep... Now you will work with me or...". The being looked at Patamon and smirked, Takeru getting the idea, panicked

"Dont you ever lay a finger him!". Takeru shouted, Only for the force to thighten around his body, forcing air out of his lungs

"Then work for me..".

Takeru couldnt think, Should he do it? If he does, he will not be trusted again, If he doesnt, Patamon dies

"What is it you want" Takeru wispeared out as the force crushing him eased and setteled him down

"I will make you a deal, Destroy the digidestined and Patamon will be free..". Takeru couldnt believe his ears, What is he going to do, Takeru has no choice, He lowered his head in defeat as a Dark weapon appeared in front of him

"Use this to slay them.. You wont be using Patamon, As you might run with him..."

Takeru clenched his teeth at the cowardness of the being,

"I'll be seeing you, Digidestined of hope.."

The darkness transported Patamon and the being somewhere unknow, Takeru kneeled down in defeat, What could he do? The digidestined will never trust him again, and Patamon might die

Takeru has no choice, He got up with the dark sword in his hands

"Im sorry..". He wispeared and walked away


	2. Chapter 2:boing

**Disclaimer: this is it! I dont own digimon**

_**oh,He's upstairs, He's upstairs, Garchalak zheri 1#*#$. $ #$#*$**_

_**-Nogla**_

* * *

The school bell rang, Signalling the end of school, A goggled boy ran towards the computer room as soon as his class finished

"Davis!". A little blue digimon shouted as he jumped up at his partner

"Veemon! Hey!" Davis returned the hug and noticed the others are not here yet, only the digimons where there

"Where's Patamon?". Gatomon asked, Davis shrugged as he looked around the room

"Takeru's was absent from school too, I guess he must be sick or somethin,". Davis replied and turned to the computer, Which portal was open

"Strange.." Davis mummured to himself and instead of concerned, He turned to his digital partner

"Hey, Veemon!". Wanna go around the digital world while waiting? " Davis suggested and pulled out his D-3

"I dont think thats a good..". Poromon said but was cutted off by DemiVeemon

"Yea!". The little digimon jumped as Davis opened the portal

"Oh no.. " Gatomon facepalmed at the two as they were sucked in the monitor

* * *

"Smell that fresh air" Veemon, Who digivolve from Demiveemon said and sniffed the air

"Yeah.. " Davis trailed off as he spotted a figure walking towards him

"Isnt that?! " Veemon said with alram as the figure got close enough

"Hey T. J! I mean T. K! " Davis jumped from the ground to meet his rival and best friend" Why didnt you come to school?! "

Instead of replying, Takeru glared at Davis and pointed the sword at him

"Umm nice.. Sword.. Takeru.. " Davis said with tremble and surprised voice, But he stopped after noticing the look in Takeru's eyes

"Takeru.. C'mon, Be serious, Im not going to fight you.. "

Takeru smirked" Chickening out, Motomiya? "

"No i dont wanna fight you! " Davis shouted at him, Takeru came closer, The sword an inch on Motomiya's neck

"Fight me.. "

"No, Im not fighting and thats final! " Davis said and went towards the T. V" Come one, Veemon"

Davis turned around, just in time to see the T. V destroyed

"You bastard! " Davis shouted as Takeru smirked

"No escape.. "

"What the hell has gotten into you!? " Davis shouted once more, Takeru lunged at him, Davis gasped and barely dodged the blow

" your no kidding.. " Davis said as Veemon digivolved

_Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon! _

"Much more like it.. "

"Takeru! Stop please! "

* * *

Hikari, Yolei and Cody finally made it into the computer room after a few minutes

"What took you guys so long? Davis went without you guys.. " Gatomon complained, Hikari giggled at her partner of her complains

"Sorry.. "

"Guys.. " Yolei grabbed everyones attention

"The T. V.. Has been smashed.. "

Hikari and Cody gasped and ran to the computer". What happened?! "

"Davis must have been to heavy and smashed it by accident" Upamon joked but later turned serious

"Find the coordinates of Davis's location, He might be in trouble.. " Cody said and Yolei began to find the coordinations

"There! " Yolei shouted and took out her digivice

_Digiport Open! _

* * *

Takeru stood over a defeated ExVeemon and Davis

"Takeru.. Why.. " Davis manage to mummur before his energy was completely drained, Takeru's eyes suddenly turned warm and he kneeled down in defeat,

"Davis, Im sorry.. " Takeru cried as tears stinged his eyes as he grabbed the power of courage and friendship from the boy

"Excellent work.. " The voice said and faded away

"Davis! " Cody shouted as he spotted both of the boys, Takeru flinched at the voice as they descended to aid thier fallen leader

"Takeru.. How could you.. " Hikari cried as Takeru kept his composure with a dark colour in his eyes" Why would you do this? "

Takeru turned towards them and smirked" For Power... Davis is an easy stupid leader, I can just take all your powers and make you guys join mr. Stupid"

Takeru laughed and pointed the sword at them

"Takeru.. No.. " Hikari said as they backed away from thier former friend, Takeru felt guilty of having to destroy them

"Takeru! "

Hikari's shout made him pang with guilt, Takeru finally lowered his sword and dropped it

"I cant do this anymore! " Takeru shouted and turned awsy fron them

"I already destroyed them! Happy? Now let go of Patamon! " Takeru shouted, Hikari was confused, Was the boy she liked actually crazy, Nope..

"Your useless! " a voice shouted and a wave of darkenergy wave striked Hikari, Yolei and Cody, Takeru saw this and telled the voice to stop

"Stop it! " Takeru's chest glowed a little as he shouted, But he didnt notice, Takeru watched helplessyly as the power of 4 crest was sucked out of the children and landed on Takeru's hand

"Give them to me and Patamon will be free.. " and the voice disappeared, Takeru looked over at his 'friends' And Cody and Yolei looked at Takeru with disbelief

"You monster.. " Yolei cried as she got up and ran to Davis's aid

"You.. I trusted you! " Cody cried out and turned to Hikari " Hikari.. Make sure the others know this.. "

Hikari was frozen stiff at what just happened, Yolei turned to her "If your not going to tell what monster Takeru was to them, I will! " Yolei said and ran away, Takeru couldnt believe his eyes or ears He just turned around and limped away from them, Hikari just watched as the boy she loved, Run away

"Takeru, I saw it.. " Hikari wispeared as she watched Digmon carry Davis and Cody, Along with ExVeemon away

"I saw it, Takeru.. The others didnt, But i did, The light you gave me, Told me that HE was back.. " Hikari finally turned and walked off, With Gatomon catching up on her

"Daemon.. "

* * *

"Ken? " Wormmon said as he tugged at the boys pants

"I saw it too, Wormmon, Daemon, Has complete control of Takeru... I wish there is someway we can help him.. " Ken said as he sat on a tree, Nit far from the battle

* * *

**Im sorry if it's rushed again, My apologise, But, I was in a hurry, For what?, Im not going to tell you**


	3. Chapter 3:Why akaze

**Trident phantom**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon, If i do.. Then i will add Kira in season 8 :)**

_**Nogla! Move the f*** out of the way! **_

_**-BasicallyIDoWork**_

* * *

"Takeru!". Patamon cried out as Takeru came into the room, Daemon sat on his throne, watching the boy making his way towards his throne

"I have all the powers of the crest,... Master.."

Takeru said loyally, But the last one seemed forced

"Excellent.. Now.." Daemon said with plesure and suddenly locked Takeru in a dark cage

"Wha!?". Takeru cried as the darkness surrounded him "We had a deal! Daemon!"

"Yes.. But you are on of the digidestined which i hate.. But you have so many dark memories.. I must have the power of your crest!". Daemon roared as a darkwave swept throught Takeru, Patamon cried Takeru's name as Takeru cried in agony as the power of hope has been destroyed

"I no need of your power, Hope disgusts me..". Daemon said casually before throwing Takeru into the human world portal, The last thing Takeru heard was Patamon's cry if anguish

* * *

"I cant believe him..". Tai said as he sat on the sofa, Not paying to much attention "How could he betray you when you were such great pals?!" Taichi shouted at the younger group

"We dont know...". Yolei cried, As an image of Takeru popped in her head

"Hikari! Im not allowing you to be Takeru's girlfriend..!" Tachi shouted, Hikari pouted at her brother

"We are not.. We're just friends!". Hikari shouted

"Not your friend anymore, If you find him.. Bring him to me and im going to give him a little questioning about Patamon..". Tai cracked his fist, Yamato.. Who was sitting on the couch.. Just looked like he saw a ghost

Hikari could see the sad faced of her friends, She wanted to tell them what actually happened, But she is afraid of the answer "Are you on Takeru's side?!". Thats when she heard a knock, Before she could get to it, Taichi zoomed past her and slammed open the door and dragged the customer in

"You.. We need to talk..". Taichi treatened the boy, Hikari knew who it was

"Takeru.."

"Now spill it, What happened?!". Taichi shouted as the younger grouped smiled as Takeru was getting a beating

"I'll explain later, Right now i need your help too..". Takeru tried to say it but he was inturuppted by a punch

"Always wanted to do that after that day..". Davis smiled as the group cheered (weird..)

Hikari was shocked at the punch, She almost jumped in there to take the blow herself

"But, Guys" Takeru got up but Tai grabbed his collar once more

"We are not your guys anymore..." Tai said and shoved him out of the door with a punch to the face

"Get out of here, Or you want us to take you to the window and drop you from there..". Taichi growled as Takeru got up and ran away

Hikari stood frozen in spot as she watched her brother just punched her best friend out

"Hey.. Hikari.. So now your breaking up with Takeru... How about we..". Davis was cutted by Hikari pushing him

"No.. And me and Takeru are just FRIENDS!". Hikari shouted the word friends loud and clear

"Hikari, You still wanna go out with that monster?!". Yolei shouted at her, Hikari turned to walk that she turned to them

"Your the real monsters here..". She let tears fall and slammed the door

* * *

Takeru sat alone in his room, Staring at his digivice, His friends has rejected his offer of help, Now there was only one thing to do, Takeru jumped from his bed and took out his D-3

_digiport..open.. _

Takeru,Instead of appearing randomly in the digital world, He appeared infront of Daemon's castle, Takeru ran inside to confront the evil being

"And what made you come here?! Here to serve me foolish boy?!". Daemon taunted at Takeru as he entered his throne room, Takeru looked over at the cage Patamon was in, Patamons was still alive, Staring at his partner with shocked wide eyes, Takeru looked down at his sword a little while and pointed at Daemon

"I came here to fight"

Daemon seemed to be amused at the boys words

"You made my life miserable, Made my friends hate me.. Now, Im going to set things right.."

Daemon laughed as he clapped his hands and stood up

"Give me what you got my boy..". The demon laughed

* * *

Hikari looked at her camera and scrolling around pictures of Takeru and her, Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered the good time they had together, And she stopped at a certain recording and pressed play

* * *

It was Hikari's birthday and everybody was present, They gave Hikari the gift and she opened them one by one, She was really ecited thst day, Until Takeru gave his present

"It's from me Hikari..". The 8-year old Takeru said as he gave her a present, She open it and she had received the present she ever wanted (Bad grammar right there, I dont know what present i coukd think for Hikari, So you guys just think what present should Hikari have)

"Thank you Takeru!"

* * *

Hikari smiled as warm tears slid down her cheeks as she remebered that time,,She continued scrolling around the picture until she stopped at a recording she hasnt remebered taking

"Weird..".she said and pressed play

* * *

Takeru stood standing on the field

"Takeru.. How could you.. "

" Why would you do this? "

Takeru turned towards them and smirked" For Power... Davis is an easy stupid leader, I can just take all your powers and make you guys join mr. Stupid"

Takeru laughed and pointed the sword at them

"Takeru.. No.. "

"Takeru! "

Takeru finally lowered his sword and dropped it

"I cant do this anymore! " Takeru shouted and turned away fron them

"I already destroyed them! Happy? Now let go of Patamon! " Takeru shouted, Hikari was confused

"Your useless! " a voice shouted and a wave of darkenergy wave striked, Takeru saw this and telled the voice to stop

"Stop it! " Takeru's chest glowed a little as he shouted, But he didnt notice, Takeru watched helplessyly as the power of 4 crest was sucked out of the children and landed on Takeru's hand

"Give them to me and Patamon will be free.. " he disappeared

* * *

"How did i take this?". Hikari asked and then.. It hitted her head, She wanted to recored Davis Daily stupidness in the digital world and filmed this instead

Hikari remembered seeing yellow light shine as she was hitted by the dark wave attack, she then felt her light still being in her

"Why..". Hikari said with confusion and slumped on her bed with fustration

"Im going to see Takeru tommorow.."

* * *

Takeru panted with tiredness, Daemon layed on the floor, Defeated, Takeru smiled as he got up but force suddenky struck all over his body

"Takeru!". Patamon cried as he watched Takeru in pain

"Impressive my boy..". Daemon suddenly rise and sat back on his throne, Smiling

"How?!". Takeru cried as Daemon came closer to him

"Fool! I gave you the sword! Defeating me with this sword is pointless!". Daemon said as he repeatedly shook Takeru with telekenesis

"Now. It's time to die..". Daemon said and shot a burning black fireball, Takeru braced for impact before a flash of white blinded Patamon, The creature slowly opens his eyes as the light dims, Only to find Takeru, Laying down, Defeated with a dark portal underneath him, Consuming him

"Takeru!". Patamon cried and boom bubbled pop the cage when Daemon was off guard

"What?". Daemon was shock that Patamon manage to break open the cage, Patamon flew over to A defeated Takeru

"Takeru!". Patamon tried shouting but boy did not respond, Instead he heard Takeru's words in his mind

_Patamon..Is this is? Is this the end? No.. I want you to tell the others.. I have fallen in Daemon's hands, and tell them.. Im sorry.. _

Patamon cried as saw Takeru smile weakly at him after he said those words before finally sinking into the darkness below, Patamon quickly fled over to the portal Takeru opened earlier, And entered, Patamon landed on Takeru's bed and with the portal closing, Patamon looked at the D-3 in his hands, Which he manage to grab before Takeru sinked, As looked up, He saw the most shocking thin ever..

Takeru's pictures, disappering

"What on...". Patamon said as he flew over to the picture of Hikari, Takeru at America, He watched as Takeru slowly fade away, Leaving only Hikari in the picture

* * *

Hikari was shocked as she looked at her pictures with Takeru in it, the pictures with Takeru in was disappearing (as in Takeru's character in the picture is disappearing)

"Hikari! The pictures!". Tai shouted as he showed her the picture of them in a picnic and noticed Takeru gone in the picture instead

"Hikari.. Whats going on! The others are experincing the same! What happened!?" Taichi asked with panic at her sister

Hikari turned to her brother and shook her head

"No.. I believe we are about to find out.."

* * *

**If this still feels rushed, Then i give up :[**

**Tell me what do you think of the story and see if you want me to continue it **

_**Ja-Matane!**_


End file.
